1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle steering systems and more specifically to centering devices associated therewith that maintain a center steering position regardless of minor non-linear inputs caused by variable factors such as cross winds or driver induced over corrections.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of air/hydraulic centering systems that use pressure resistance of a fluid into an accumulator or piston to compress fluid in a cylinder which induces higher pressure the further wheel is turned off center, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,913, 5,816,594, 6,520,520 and 6,003,887.